


Sexting

by Lesleytonyb



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bad Puns, Humor, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesleytonyb/pseuds/Lesleytonyb
Summary: a really old thing i did for Kakavege week like 6 years ago or something xlxl
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Sexting

Vegeta 10:24: I can’t stop thinking about last night, you look so hot with my cock in your mouth.

Kakarot 10:24: Vegeta! I’m sitting on the couch between Chi-Chi and Gohan.

Vegeta 10:25: oh, so I guess you don’t want to talk about how I fucked your brains out last night, huh?

Kakarot 10:26: stop

Vegeta 10:26: you didn’t say that last night, you were screaming for me not to stop.

Kakarot 10:27: OMG

Vegeta 10:28: Yeah you said that a few times too, as well as “I love your cock, Vegeta, fuck me harder” do you remember saying that?

Kakarot 10:30: yes

Vegeta 10:30: am I only going to get one word answers from you? 

Kakarot 10:32: Yes

Vegeta 10:32: ok I can live with that; do you want to know what I’m going to do to you later

Kakarot 10:33: ffs, Vegeta

Kakarot 10:37: yes, tell me

Vegeta 10:38: I’m going to kiss and lick every part of your body, I’m gonna eat your ass till you can’t hold back your moans. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you forget your name. I’m gonna keep giving you pleasure till you can’t take anymore and you come all over yourself, then I’m gonna lick you clean and start all over again.

Kakarot 10:39: I have a boner

Vegeta 10:39: I’d be upset if you didn’t

Kakarot 10:40: this is so inappropriate

Vegeta 10:40: go to the bathroom

Kakarot 10:45: right I’m in the bathroom now

Vegeta 10:45: can you guess what I’m doing?

Kakarot 10:45: what?

Vegeta 10:45: I’m pleasuring myself and pretending it’s you. I wish this were your hand stroking me, Kakarot

Kakarot 10:47: I’m doing that too

Vegeta 10:47: I bet you are, you’re so naughty, are you imagining it’s me?

Kakarot 10:48: yeah

Vegeta 10:48: does it feel good?

Kakarot 10:49: yeah

Vegeta 10:49: close your eyes, finger yourself and imagine it’s my finger sliding in and out of you, stroking inside of you, imagine it’s my hand on your cock, making you feel good. I can’t wait to wrap my mouth around it later, I love the way you taste.

Kakarot 10:52: I came

Vegeta 10:52: already! Lol. 

Kakarot 10:52: I accidentally shouted your name out loud and Chi-Chi heard me

Vegeta 10:53: you idiot

Vegeta 10:54: delete these texts

Vegeta 10:57: love you


	2. Chapter 2

Goku 6:34: I’m gonna ride you like a carousel

Vegeta 6:34: wtf? Kakarot? X

Vegeta 6:37: Oh! I see. Are you trying to sext me? X

Goku 6:38: Yeah, I’m gonna pound you like a lump of beef

Vegeta 6:38: Right…. How about we leave the dirty texts to me, Kakarot, because quite frankly you suck at it x

Goku 6:39: Damn right I suck, and swallow 

Vegeta 6:40: I’ll admit that was quick witted, for you anyway x

Goku 6:42: I’m gonna eat you like an all you can eat buffet

Vegeta 6:42: I’ve seen you at an all you can eat buffet, the thought of you eating me like that is truly terrifying x

Goku 6:43: Vegeta, I’m trying really hard here

Vegeta 6:43: I’m sorry, please continue xx

Goku 6:45: Are you spaghetti? Coz I want you to meet my balls

Vegeta 6:45: ………….

Goku 6:47: I wanna beat you like an egg?

Vegeta 6:48: Kakarot, please, this is just weird and uncomfortable. Stop with all the silly puns and tell me what you want to do to me x

Goku 6:48: Ok

Goku 6:51: I want to lay you on the bed and take off all your clothes

Vegeta 6:51: Yeah? X 

Goku 6:53: then I want to run my fingers all over your body, your hard abs and smooth chest

Vegeta 6:53: I like it when you do that x

Goku 6:54: Then I’m gonna kiss you

Vegeta 6:54: Kiss me where? X 

Goku 6:57: well, I’ll start on your mouth and move slowly down your neck and body and I won’t stop till I reach your thing.

Vegeta 6:57: Lol, and what thing might that be? ;) x

Goku 6:58: you know exactly what thing I mean

Vegeta 6:59: Say it x

Goku 7:04: I won’t stop till I get to your cock

Vegeta 7:07: keep going, what will you do then? X

Goku 7:10: I’ll put it in my mouth coz I love the way it tastes, then I’ll suck it harder and harder till you make that sexy sound you always make. When it’s all wet and covered in my spit I’ll get on you and ride you till we both cum really hard.

Vegeta 7:12: omg, Kakarot, that was actually really hot x

Goku 7:13: I’m not finished with you yet, I wanna make you come again. This time with my mouth and hands. I’ll flip you over so your ass is in the air and burry my face in it. I’m gonna push my tongue and fingers inside you and make you squeal with pleasure. I’ll reach around and stroke your cock at the same time. I’ll keep going till you can’t hold

back any more and you shoot all over the bed.

Vegeta 7:17: Kakarot, instant transmit your ass over here right now x

Goku 7:17: ok


End file.
